Booster Day
by ApolDes
Summary: Fiksi ini ditujukan untuk sahabat baruku, saengil chukkae, jadilah sahabatku meski nantinya aku keluar dari penjara indah terlebih dahulu, thanks for to b ELF and make me not feel so lonely. Let's see next SuperShow together. We will be a lucky fans next year. Ok? Just read it. Sorry if you don't like this anymore. *bow


BOOSTER DAY

Muniroh as Moon Hye Mi

Anis as Ha Sung Woo

Herdian as YanuZa

Yesung

"Fiksi ini ditujukan untuk sahabat baruku, saengil chukkae, jadilah sahabatku meski nantinya aku keluar dari penjara indah terlebih dahulu, thanks for to b ELF and make me not feel so lonely. Let's see next SuperShow together. We will be a lucky fans next year. Ok? Just read it. Sorry if you don't like this anymore. *bow"

-Moon17th-

"Sung Woo-ah, cepatlah berkemas!"

"Iya, tunggu."

Sung Woo memasukkan alat tulisnya kedalam tas, mengambil ikat rambut dan mengaplikasikannya ke rambutnya yang tergerai. Sedikit berantakan, namun biarlah. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan urusan gaya. Ia harus menemani teman –Ah, ralat. Sahabatnya, Moon Hye Mi untuk membeli tiket konser yang diadakan akhir bulan ini. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Ia menuju ke tempat dimana Hye Mi berada, sedikit berlari melihat Hye Mi yang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ah, kau memang tidak bisa ditunggu. Ayo cepat! Bagaimana kalau tiketnya habis, eoh?"

"Mianhae."

"Yaish! Maafnya nanti saja. Sekarang kita berangkat!"

Hye Mi menarik pergelangan tangan Sung Woo dengan sedikit erat, membawanya menuju halte di dekat sekolah mereka. Bus datang dua menit setelah mereka menunggu, bersama penumpang yang lain, mereka masuk. Dengan duduk berdampingan, saling melempar senyum saat mengingat keduanya baru saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Dan berakhir dengan tawa ringan keduanya, membuat beberapa penumpang melirik penasaran. Sung Woo mengeluarkan iPodnya, mengaktifkan headset bluetoothnya dan memberikan bagian kiri ke Hye Mi yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Telinga kanannya sudah tertutup headset Bluetooth dengan lagu ballad favoritnya.

-Moon17th-

"Aish! Benar-benar, antriannya sangat panjang. Kita belum sempat makan siang, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Tapi, bagaimana kalau antriannya semakin panjang? Yaish! Guru sialanmu harus diberi obat apa agar tidak memulangkan kelasmu sesore ini? Lihat itu, kita sangat jauh dari loket. Juga, dibelakang kita, aigoo! Yak! Sung Woo, kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Ha?"

"Ya Tuhan…! Aku bertanya panjang lebar dan kau hanya menjawab dengan 'Ha?' ouch!"

"Mianhae, kau terlalu banyak bertanya tadi."

"Ah, lupakan! Bagaimana ini? Kita harus makan atau kelaparan dulu?"

"Kau antrilah disini, aku akan membeli makan."

"Hey! Sung Woo, nanti tempatmu diambil? Ya! Yak!"

Hye Mi kembali menggerutu, tempat dimana Ia berdiri sekarang sangat amat menjengkelkan. Dibawah terik matahari, diapit dua orang gemuk dengan bau badan yang –eugh. Dan bonus special karena Sung Woo belum juga kembali. Lama menunggu membuat sedikit banyak kakinya bergeser kedepan, menuju tempat yang lumayan teduh meski masih dengan siksaan dua pengantre yang mengapitnya. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya tertarik keluar, memberi celah dari antrean panjang yang dikutuknya untuk diisi orang gemuk yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"HEY!"

Hye Mi berteriak, membuat orang disekitarnya melirik sebal. Tarikan Hye Mi terputus, membuatnya menolehkan wajah dengan cepat dan menampar seseorang yang menariknya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aw.."

Hye Mi terperangah, tindakannya membuat sesuatu terjatuh dan pecah. Sung Woo, menatap nanar kantung plastik berisi makanan di tangannya. Setelah ditampar Hye Mi, tangan kirinya yang sedikit repot membawa makanan ikut terhempas karena terkejut.

"Ow, mianhae, Sung Woo-ah." Hanya itu yang mampu terucap, sebelum Sung Woo menatap wajah Hye Mi dengan tatapan teduh.

"Tak apa, ayo pulang."

"Eh? Yak! Aku belum mendapatkan tiketnya. Hey! Aku harus melihat Yesung-ku!"

"Ck! Diamlah, kau membuatku malu."

Hye Mi terdiam, pasrah dengan tangannya yang ditarik lagi oleh Sung Woo dengan erat ke sebuah kedai makanan.

"Kenapa membawaku kesini? Katanya pulang."

"Hey, kau ingat kita belum makan? Juga, setelah jerih payahku berjalan kesana kemari untuk membeli makanan dan kau menjatuhkannya sesantai wamil Yesung?"

"Jangan bawa suamiku."

"Ck! Mau makan apa?"

"Terserah. Aku masih marah."

"Wae?" Tanya Sung Woo sembari menunjukkan menu pada pelayan disampingnya.

"Tiketku,,"

"Ah, hanya Yesung? Ayolah, konsernya bahkan bisa kau lihat sendiri di televisi. Tanpa perlu keluar uang, bahkan kau bisa melihatnya setiap hari suatu saat nanti."

"Yaish! Ini konser Super Junior, ingat? Kau mengidolakannya juga. Atau, jangan bilang kau sedang mengincar idola baru."

"Hah, kau ini."

"Apa dugaanku benar?"

"Terserah apa katamu. Makanlah, pesanan sudah datang."

"Ck. Dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan!"

"Terimakasih eonnieku sayang."

"Kau gila?"

"Sesehat yang kau lihat."

Hye Mi menyerah, bicara dengan Sung Woo membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Sesekali Ia mencuri pandang kearah Sung Woo yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu, menerima telepon dengan suara lirih, sampai makanan di depannya tak diindahkan.

"Eonnie,!"

"Hmm?"

"Bukankah tanggal keluarnya yesung dari wamil itu awal bulan depan, ya?"

"Iya."

"Eonnie?"

"Apa?"

"Ah,, tidak."

"Ck!"

"Eonnie?"

"Apalagi?"

"Ini,,"

"Ap…"

Mata Hye Mi hampir keluar dari kelopaknya, mulutnya terperangah dengan dua lembar kertas persegi panjang dengan wajah yang terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Kau.."

"Kebetulan teman baruku dekat dengan adiknya. Tidak bertemu Yesung, adiknya juga tak masalah, kan? Anggap saja ganti rugi tiketmu. Aku tidak mengeditnya, itu asli. Fotoku dengan Kim Jong Jin. Hihi, paipai eonnie cantik..!"

Sung Woo meraih tasnya, meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dan berjalan keluar dari kedai itu tanpa menyendokkan sesuap makanan yang dipesannya. Berdebat dengan Hye Mi tadi membuat perutnya kenyang.

-Moon17th-

Sebuah motor balap melaju sedang, berhenti di depan rumah minimalis yang baru saja mengeluarkan Sung Woo dari dalamnya. Sung Woo dengan jaket kulit dan celana denimnya langsung menaiki motor yang baru saja tiba di depan rumahnya. Tangannya menerima helm hitam yang disodorkan padanya dan memakainya segera, sebelum motor itu melaju.

"Pulang dari Jepang membuatmu banyak berubah."

Ucap Sung Woo pada seseorang yang tengah memboncengnya. Sedang yang memboncengnya hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Sung Woo.

"Kufikir sepulang dari Jepang kau akan menjadi cantik, tapi apa ini? Kau jadi sangat keren. Model tomboy dan memakai motor seperti ini? Ck!"

"Diamlah atau kuturunkan kau!"

"Ah, YanuZa semakin mengerikan".

Setelahnya keduanya terdiam, menikmati perjalanan yang disuguhkan dengan deru kendaraan dipadu bunyi klakson tidak sabaran.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah tempat, keduanya turun dan saling melempar senyum, setelahnya memasuki tempat misterius karena tampak dari luar seperti gedung tua tak berpenghuni.

-Moon17th-

Hye Mi tidak bertemu dengan Sung Woo seminggu ini setelah kejadian di kedai makan waktu itu. Malam ini seharusnya Ia menemui seseorang yang Sung Woo tunjukkan. Kim Jong Jin. Adik Kim Jong Woon, Yesung, Super Junior. Selama pelajaran berlangsung Ia hanya pura-pura menulis, sebenarnya Ia tengah membuat kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya nanti malam.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti Jong Jin malah jatuh cinta padaku? Oh, omo! Apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Hye Mi menggeleng keras, lalu kembali menyusun kata-kata yang mungkin bisa Jong Jin sampaikan pada Kim Jong Woon.

Jam pelajaran usai hari ini, Hye Mi berencana untuk ke butik milik bibinya. Mau bagaimanapun Ia harus terlihat cantik di depan adik idolanya. Ya, siapa tahu ada letupan-letupan lain di hatinya setelah bertemu Jong Jin. Malam ini Ia ingin memakai pakaian casual dengan pita sebagai penghias rambutnya. Bibinya mengatakan jika Ia bertambah sepuluh kali lebih anggun dari dirinya yang polos tanpa rias. Jadi, penampilannya sekarang sangat memadai untuk bertemu Kim Jong Jin. Kalau saja ketahuan Dispatch, paling tidak Ia bisa dekat-dekat dengan Yesung. Heck, khayalannya terlalu tinggi.

'ckiiitt…!"

Sebuah Audi berhenti tepat di hadapannya, membuat Hye Mi hampir terjungkal apabila masih melamun.

"Moon Hye Mi?"

Tanya orang yang mengemudi setelah membuka kaca pintu mobilnya. Hye Mi hanya mengangguk, lalu terkejut saat seseorang datang dari belakangnya dan membekap mulutnya dengan kain memabukkan.

"Mianhae, ini perintah Sung Woo agashi."

Sekiranya itu yang mampu Ia dengar sebelum kesadarannya direnggut.

-Moon17th-

Sepasang bola mata yang terperangkap alam bawah sadarnya mulai bebas. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Ia bisa menyesuaikan diri dan melihat kondisi disekitarnya. Matanya tertutupi kacamata hitam, di depannya terdapat api unggun kecil yang membantunya melihat ruang sekitar yang gelap. Ia ingin lari, namun tangannya terikat di tangan kursi dengan erat. Sungguh, Ia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tak lama, sebuah suara langkah kaki tertangkap telinganya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara halus itu membuat Hye Mi terkejut, Sung Woo, bersama seseorang yang mengendarai mobil lalu menanyakan namanya. Penampilan Sung Woo lain dari yang biasanya. Hampir seperti anggota hacker yang menurutnya mengerikan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bertemu Jong Jin? Kenapa malah kemari?"

"Sung Woo, bukankah kau yang menjemputku kemari? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?KENAPA?"

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Sabar nona. Jangan berteriak, kau membuat telingaku berdengung."

"APA MASALAHMU DENGANKU?!"

"Masalah? Tentu ada. Hanya saja kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

"Sialan kau."

"Berhenti mengataiku nona, atau pisau ini akan menggoresmu perlahan."

"Sung Woo, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Ani, maksudku, kau bukan psikopat kan? Ingat, aku ini sahabatmu."

"Bukan aku yang Psycho, tapi temanku, YanuZa. Dia ahlinya dalam membunuh tanpa jejak."

Hye Mi bergetar hebat, penampilan teman Sung Woo yang disebut YanuZa memang terlihat sangar untuk ukuran wanita. Dipunggungnya tersampir sesuatu yang panjang entah apa itu. Tapi Hye Mi yakin bahwa itu pedang.

"Sung Woo-ah, kau bilang ingin mempertemukanku dengan Kim Jong Jin, bukan? J-jadi, le-passkan aku, jj-je-bbaal."

"Kkkk, lepaskan? No, Hye Mi-ssi."

"Wae?"

"Masalah kita belum berakhir."

"Masalah mana? Sejauh ini kita hanya bercanda dan tidak ada permasalahan yang dijadikan serius."

"Begitukah cara berfikirmu? Cih! YanuZa, jika dia mengataiku lagi, mulailah permainan ini. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Sung Woo sembari meninggalkan Hye Mi dengan YanuZa yang mendekati tempat dimana Hye Mi sangat ketakutan.

"Yak! Sung Woo-ah! KAU PENGHIANAT! JIKA AKU BENAR-BENAR MATI, AKU TAK AKAN SEGAN UNTUK MENGIKUTIMU!" Teriak Hye Mi membuat langkah Sung Woo terhenti dan berbalik, menampilkan seringaian mengerikan yang membuat Hye Mi bergidik.

"Sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya, nona Hye Mi. Kau yang memintaku untuk memulainya, maka, YanuZa, kau boleh membuka acara kita sekarang."

Hye Mi panik, Ia sudah menutup matanya erat setelah melihat YanuZa meraih sesuatu dipunggungnya. Hye Mi mulai menghitung waktu mundur, mungkin sisa hidupnya hanya tinggal lima detik sebelum benda yang Ia yakini pedang itu menghunus jantungnya.

"5,….4,….3,….2,….1."

SLUUUTTT…PROOOOMMMPPPTTT…..SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA…SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA, SARANGHANEUN URI HYE MI SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDAAAAAAA

Hye Mi membuka matanya perlahan, ruangan dimana Ia berada kini menjadi ramai. Seperti di bioskop. Tapi, sepertinya memang bioskop. Kacamata yang Ia kenakan rupanya kacamata 4D, pantas saja gambar tadi terlihat nyata. Juga, orang-orang disekitarnya menyanyi untuknya. Tapi, kenapa lagu perayaan ulang tahun? Tunggu, tanggal berapakah ini? 22/April? Mwo? Hari ulang tahunku?

"Ini apa maksudnya?"

"SURPRISEEEE….."

Hye Mi tersenyum bahagia, Ia bahkan lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Tapi tunggu, kemana Sung Woo?

"Mencariku?"

Hye Mi menatap jeli pada orang yang baru saja bersuara lewat microphone. Orang-orang yang mengerumuninya kini memberi jalan untuknya melihat ke arah panggung. Bukan Sung Woo, bukan. Tapi, seorang pria berkepala besar dengan tuxedo putih dan rambut emo-nya. Yesung, Kim Jong Woon, berdiri disana, didepan sebuah kue dan menyalakan lilin berangka 17 dengan hati-hati agar tidak tertiup angin. Setelahnya, Ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu, dengan suara khasnya yang berat namun menawan. Membuat Hye Mi membungkam mulutnya menahan isak tangis.

"Hye Mi-ssi, tidakkah kau ingin mengambil kue dan meniup lilinmu?"

Hye Mi berlari, bukan menuju kuenya, namun menuju Yesung-nya. Yang sekarang membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Membenamkan kepala Hye Mi di dadanya agar Hye Mi tahu bahwa Ia benar-benar nyata.

"Kau benar-benar Yesung?"

"Ck! Tak sopan sekali memanggilku tanpa embel –ssi."

"Ah, mian. Maksudku, Yesung-ssi?"

"Hahaha, kau menggemaskan sekali. Ya, aku Yesung. Berterimakasihlah pada Sung Woo dan YanuZa yang telah merencanakan ini untukmu."

"Jeongmal?"

"Hm."

"Lalu, dimana Sung Woo?"

"Aku disini."

Sung Woo keluar dari persembunyiannya, wajah hackernya sudah hilang berganti dengan wajah yang biasa Hye Mi lihat. Mereka berpelukan, bergabung dengan Yesung tentunya.

"Ah, apakah kalian ingin lilinnya habis tanpa ada yang meniupnya? Ah, sayang sekali."

Hye Mi tersenyum canggung, lalu mendekat ke arah kuenya dengan Yesung yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Yesung-ssi, Sung Woo-ah, dan YanuZa-ssi. bisakah kita meniup lilin ini bersama?"

"Tentu. Ayo!"

Mereka meniup lilin bersama, diiringi lagu khas ulang tahun dan diakhiri dengan lagu special dari Yesung serta foto bersama. Sungguh, jika boleh, Hye Mi ingin ini tak akan pernah berakhir sampai disini. Yesung-nya, harus segera kembali karena acara ulang tahunnya telah selesai. Dan Ia tidak boleh serakah dengan menahannya terlalu lama disini.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih marah pada Sung Woo?"

"YanuZa-ssi.."

"Kau harus memaafkannya. Ia sampai mengundangku kemari meninggalkan pekerjaanku sebagai hacker di Jepang hanya untuk membujuk Jong Jin agar kakaknya datang kemari. Huh, melelahkan."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar hacker?"

"Ya, dan sekarang aku harus pulang ke Jepang. Saengil chukkahae, na kka."

YanuZa memasang helmnya, lalu menaiki motor sport dengan kecepatan tinggi mengingat keberangkatannya tinggal tigapuluh menit lagi. Sedangkan Hye Mi mencari Sung Woo di dalam bioskop, disana Ia melihat Sung Woo tengah merentangkan tangannya dan siap menerima pelukan Hye Mi.

"Mianhae, aku membuatmu terkejut habis-habisan ya? Jantungmu baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Sung Woo, kau memang tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

Hye Mi menerjang Sung Woo. Air matanya mengalir kembali. Ia tidak menyangka Sung Woo melakukan semua ini untuknya. Bahkan untuk melunasi tiket konser yang tidak jadi Ia beli itu jauh lebih dari cukup. Ah, persahabatan yang menyenangkan.

END


End file.
